Us or Them
by ThatOneChickJane
Summary: The story of Ben Paul when he and his friends were trapped in the gymnasium and how they escaped, but not without a bit of high school drama.


Authors note: Sorry.. I just couldn't help it.. I just, for some odd reason, love this character.. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Everyone was trapped in the gymnasium since the disaster broke out. Most of the football team, cheerleaders and band members had died. The football game hadn't started before it happened; everyone was in the school, celebrating and getting prepared.

Everyone managed as they waited to be rescued. They used gym mats to sleep on and the brave ones would sneak off and steal from the vending machines in the halls. That's how most of them had died. Luckily the nurse's office wasn't too far from the gym; they had gotten enough supplies that were necessary. Some pain medication, bandages and disinfectants.

Carmaleigh had always been in the 'in' crowd. She was popular and eventually joined the cheer squad. She dated the schools most popular guy on the football team, that's how she gained her popular status. She had a good life.

Ben Paul was not as fortunate. He was a loner, a geek. However, he was gifted with the talent of music and joined the marching band. He and close friends started a band, it was unsuccessful as he and his friends would only play in his fathers' garage. He was his bands drummer.

What did these two individuals have in common? They were neighbours and were childhood friends. They always played together as kids and were inseparable. That was, till they reached high school and they slowly begun to pull apart. Their relationship was cliché, but it happened.

Ben was changing from his marching uniform to his regular clothing. He was too busy to notice someone walking in; he expected it was another male and brushed it off. Standing several feet away was Carmaleigh. The dropping of her bag startled him.

"Leigh! What are you doing in here? This is the guys' locker room!" He said embarrassed as he turned away covering himself. Carmaleigh smirked down at her bag. "Please, like it's something I haven't seen before and besides, I don't think that really matters anymore." She whispered, digging into her backpack.

As Ben hurried himself, he shoved his clothes into his backpack, getting ready to leave. Tossing his bag over his shoulder, he walked passed her.

"You can't just leave! We have to watch each other's backs, remember?" She said.

Groaning, he slumped into the bench that sat between the lockers. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

She lifted her shirt over her shoulders, revealing a skin toned bra. His eyes trailed up and down her back as she unzipped her skirt. Quickly it slid down her hips and landed on the floor. Her underwear was matching and just above the hem, on her low back was a tattoo. He wasn't aware of this and came as shock to him. It was soon hidden by a pair of jeans.

"When I said, 'watch each other's backs,' I didn't mean literally. Or did something catch your eye?" She smiled at him, pulling her shirt over her head. Ben turned away, blushing. "Like what you seen, perv?" She tossed her bag next to him, taking a seat.

"I'm not a pervert! I was just curious to why you of all people would get a tramp stamp." He smirked. "Hey! It was a gift, a pretty cute gift if you ask me." She smiled at him, gently hitting his shoulder. "From Jason, I suppose." He frowned, staring at a locker. "Yeah, it was." She frowned too as she tied her sneakers.

Jason was her boyfriend. He didn't die during the disaster, but he and several football players left her and others to die. She made it to the gym on her own and found that he and others made it safely there too.

"I think he and the others are losing it." She whispered. "What!?" He shouted looking down at her. "Sshh, shut up! Someone will hear us." She sat up facing him. "Remember when Coach Gavin flipped out on Jenna the other day?" Ben nodded, remembering the incident. "She told me and McKayla he was acting crazy, saying crazy things. And-and I think he did something to her." She leaned closer, whispering. "You think he raped her?" He was shocked when she nodded. "I think he's going to do something dangerous, I don't trust him." She frowned.

Ben wasn't too surprised. He knew something was up, he could feel it.

David thought of a plan to escape with the last of his band students, Travis and Ben. He would steal some medical supplies and food as Travis and Ben looked for weapons. It wasn't the best of plans, but it was better than being trapped in the gym. They would leave as soon as they could.

Ben thought whether or not he should share their plan to escape with her. He wanted to take her with them. He sighed as he thought about it. He knew she wouldn't be safe there, but there was a problem.

"What's wrong?" She stared at him. "N-nothing." He stuttered as he bit his lip. "You just stopped talking and I can tell you're lying." She crossed her arms, furrowing her brow. "What? No you can't." He looked at way. "Yes I can, you do that dork thing with your face." Ben shot a glare at her. "I don't do anything dorky with my face." He pouted. Carmaleigh repeated the expression on his face. "You do this." She couldn't help, but smile at his sour expression. "C'mon, tell me!" She slapped his shoulder.

Ben sighed as he shrugged. He couldn't keep the secret from her as he whispered their plan to her and she was relieved.

"I'm coming too." She pulled him to his feet as she forced him to leave the locker room. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said as they walked into the gymnasium. His eyes left from her to her boyfriend, Jason, who sat laughing and teasing, Carmaleigh's friend, McKayla. Carmaleigh seen what he was looking at; a sudden sting pierced her chest. "I have nothing here. I'm better off with you guys." They headed to the sports equipment room.

"C'mon, it's getting late; everyone's gonna want a mat." She said as she grabbed a couple of mats, taking them out of the room. Ben helped her. Back and forth they grabbed the mats and laying them out for people to grab. "Good work, Carmaleigh. Always thinking of others." Couch Gavin said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks couch." She smiled half-heartedly, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "You too, Ben. You were never the strongest student in my class, but you show your worth." He grinned down at the boy. "Thanks." He muttered avoiding his gaze. Couch Gavin grabbed a mat and headed to his office. "What a creep!" She squirmed at his touch. Ben chuckled at her.

"Come here. I saved us mats." She walked back into the equipment room. She used her cellphone as a flash light as she led the way to the back of the room. Sitting there waiting for them was two mats. Ben watched as she spread out the mats, lying one over the other. Taking a seat and leaning against the wall, she patted the mat. Ben sat next to her. It was quiet and neither of them spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, curling her legs to her chest. "You didn't do anything wrong." He said, shrugging. "Yes I did. When we first entered high school, I ignored you." She paused. "I stopped talking to you, didn't invite you to parties, I did a lot of things, horrible things, things a friend shouldn't do and-" She hid her face in her arms. Ben thought for a moment and smiled. "Racer, I'm a dork. I didn't except you to and, I forgive you. I'm just glad that you're safe." He put his hand on her back. "You're not a dork. And don't call me that! I don't like race cars anymore." She chuckled. "Remember when you used to listen to, 'Baby One More Time.'" She let out a giggle. "Hey! Bowling for Soup was better than, you know, The Spice Girls." He chuckled. It was silent again.

"~Oh, pretty baby. I shouldn't have let you go. ~" She sung quietly, looking at him over her shoulder. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "And, ~and I must confess.~" He chuckled at himself. Slowly and together they continued. "~that my loneliness, is killing me now. Don't you know that I still believe?~" They broke into a giggle fit. "I take back what I said, you're still a dork." She held back her giggles. "You're still the same since the time you sung, you broken record." He nudged her with his elbow. "Well excuse me, Mr. Rockstar." She said sarcastically.

Carmaleigh stared down at her hands. "I missed you. Laughing with you, hanging out in the garage, it was much simpler and not superficial. I regret ever ignoring you." She looked up at him. Ben suddenly became nervous and uncomfortable. "I regret not telling you I liked you. I should have done it before Jason got his hands on you." He blurred out. The atmosphere became awkward and quiet. "I thought you liked me. I just waited for you, but you never did or said anything. So, I thought. That's when Jason came along and I just, gave up." She curled her legs in again. "Sorry." He crossed his legs.

"We can start over? If you want." She stared at him with a smile on her face. "What? What about Jason?" He was startled by her sudden reaction. "Do you really care? He's probably feeling up McKayla in the girls' locker room anyway. Starting over now is a better time than any." She turned to him sitting on her knees. "Shouldn't you at least tell him it's over?" He leaned back, pulling away from her. Carmaleigh sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Who cares?" She said, leaning in on him, kissing his neck. "I care."

Carmaleigh stopped and hugged him. She was trembling. "Ben, let me do this. You're going to leave me here or, we'll be dead by tomorrow. I want to be happy, with you, if only for the moment. Besides, do you really want to die a virgin?" She smiled. Ben pulled away. "What makes you think I'm a virgin?" He furrowed his brow. "Right, like yo-" She was silenced by his lips pressed to hers.

She kissed him back and their tongues met and massaged each other. The kiss was slow and gentle, but slowly it built into something sloppy and rushed. Ben suddenly became rough as he pushed himself on top of her. They kissed each other for several minutes, touching and grabbing each other. "Sorry, I'm not the best kisser." He said as broke away from the kiss to remove his shirt. "It's ok, most guys aren't." She reassured him.

Reaching for her pants she unbuttoned them and slid them down her hips. Ben helped her slide out of them, tossing them aside. He hovered over her as he kissed her and gently he slid his hand up her shirt. Carmaleigh kept her eyes closed, enjoying his touch. She bit her lip with anticipation. Just as his hand had reached beneath her bra a loud scream echoed throughout the gym.

Ben threw himself off her. "What the hell was that?" He said. Carmaleigh quickly sat up. "I don't know!" She was panicking. Ben grabbed his shirt and jumped to his feet. "We have to check on the others!" He pulled his shirt over his head, turning his heel. Carmaleigh grabbed his wrist. "No, let's stay here!" She pulled him back. "We have to, Leigh! Someone could be hurt!" He pulled away and headed for the exit. "Fuck!" She groaned, grabbing her pants and quickly tried to slide them on.

Ben rushed out of the equipment room and into the gym. He seen McKayla and Jason, Jason was holding her as he talked to Coach Gavin. Everyone huddled together as she sobbed. "Jenna's dead! She stolen all the pills from Coaches office and took them. They were spilled everywhere! I kept shaking her, but she wouldn't wake up!" She cried. Everyone glanced at each other, figuring out what to do. Carmaleigh stood next to Ben, taking his hand. She stared at Jason intently, staring daggers into him. He had a guilty expression as he looked away. "Ok, let's just calm down. Parker and I will remove her body and put her in the multipurpose room, next door. Where is she?" He turned to Mckayla, who settled down a bit as she held onto Jason. "She was near the girls showers, by the toilets." She sniffed. "C'mon Parker." Both of the adults entered the girls' locker room.

As they entered they turned a few corners, heading to the restrooms. Looking through the stalls they couldn't find her body, the room was empty. "Damn, teenagers! They're becoming delusional." Couch Gavin cursed. "I don't think so, come here. There are pills here." Parker pointed out as he grabbed one. They quickly decided to head back to the students. As they walked past the lockers, they spotted something. It was Jenna. She was groaning. She was a sickly pale and her eyes were faded white. The teachers suddenly stopped as they watched her stumble her way towards them. Coach Gavin froze in shock. Parker grabbed her and held her against the lockers. "GODDAMMIT, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" He shouted. Gavin just turned and ran.

Carmaleigh hugged Ben as she watched Jason comfort Mckayla. She was jealous, angry, and hurt. Ben spoke to her, but was ignored; all she could do was watch, watch as her beloved ex-lover betrays her. Gavin ran out of the locker room. "She changed! Changed into one of those, those things!" He wheezed. "Where's Mr. Parker?" Travis said, alarmed. Gavin just looked to the locker room. "You just left him there!" Ben shouted as he and Travis ran to the locker room, Carmaleigh pursuing behind them. As they entered the locker room they quickly searched the room. "Dave! Dave!" They shouted out to him before finding him. Sitting on the ground with his hands in his hair was David, he stared at his feet with a sadden expression. Lying on the ground several feet away was Jenna, her head was bashed in with the locker door, her head wasn't visible, but her body was. "Are you alright, Mr. Parker?" Travis said, kneeling down next to him. "I-I, didn't know what to do." He was in shock.

"It's alright, Mr. Parker. You did what needed to be done. It was her or you." Carmaleigh spoke up. "Yeah! You could have been killed." Travis grabbed him by the arm, Ben helped, getting him to his feet. "I think we need to get out of here! We need to leave." Carmaleigh said, outraged, as they headed to the exit.

"Leave? You aren't going anywhere." Coach Gavin appeared from behind a locker with Jason, Mckayla and two other football jocks. "You can't stop us from leaving!" Travis spat back at him. "Yeah, we have every right to!" Carmaleigh continued. "We'll be fine till the military gets here! Till then, no one is leaving this gym! We need to work as a team!" Gavin got louder. "A team, this isn't a team! You almost killed, Mr. Parker! You left him to die, you coward!" Travis shouted. "We're leaving!" Carmaleigh turned to leave. "You're not going anywhere! No one is!" Gavin grabbed Carmaleigh by her hair, pulling her closer to him.

She whimpered as he tugged. "Everyone stays here!" He shouted loudly. "Let go of her!" Ben shouted. He was tempted to go after him but was stopped by Travis. "Everyone will do as-" He stopped suddenly.

Both Travis and Ben gasped as they watch. Gavin had let go of Carmaleighs' hair and fell to his knees. As he fell backwards, McKayla and Jason grabbed him; he was bleeding from the chest. "What have you done?" Jason stared up at her. "Murderer! You killed, Coach Gavin!" McKayla shouted as her eyes filled with tears. "You crazy bitch!" One of the football jocks shouted. "It-it was him or me." She whispered. She held a nail file tightly with both of her hands. Blood covered the pointed tip and a bit on her hands.

She stumbled backwards as Ben grabbed her. "C'mon!" He shouted as the football jocks chased after them. "Murderers!" They shouted in the gym. Survivors watched as they chased the four of them. Heading straight for the gym doors, Travis kicked the doors open with his foot. "I always wanted to do that." As they entered the hall walkers were covered with them and the burst of the doors caught their attention. "That was a bad idea." He said. "This way!" Carmaleigh shouted. "How do you know where you're going?" Parker said, coming out of his stage of shock. "You guys weren't the only ones who wanted to escape! Jenna and I came up with our own plan! Ours is better I have to admit!" She shouted.

Carmaleigh stabbed a student in the eye with her nail file, gushing blood on her. Travis kicked another with his foot as it approached him. A display cast was in the lobby and Parker grabbed the schools pride flag and used it as a weapon. "Hurry, we have to get to the parking lot!" She shouted running to the main entrance. As they exited the building they stopped. "Holy shit!" Travis blurred out.

The parking lot was filled with walkers and dead pedestrians and students. "Over there by the school buses!" She pointed rushing down the stairs. "Mr. Parker, where's your vehicle?" She asked as she protected herself from the walkers. "I don't own a car; I came with the students on the bus!" He stabbed a walker in the head. "They're attracted to noise!" Travis shouted as he looked for something large. "Quickly, smash the cars!" Travis pushed and kicked the walkers as he looked for large stones.

A sudden alarm car went off. Everyone turned to Ben who held a large metal garbage can. "It wasn't nailed down!" He was shocked by their startled reaction. "That's good! Let's go!" Carmaleigh smiled running to the buses. As they made it the buses, Carmaleigh reached into her bra and pulled out three sets of keys. "Where'd you find those?" Travis yelled. "I stole them from Coach Gavin!" She struggled with the keys. She held a clicking noise as she turned the key. The bus door popped open. Sighing with relief they huddled into the bus. "Great job, Leigh!" Travis smiled as he pressed against the door.

"Think you can drive this thing?" Carmaleigh handed the keys to Parker. "I can give it a try." He entered the keys into the ignition. The bus made a loud, buckling noises before it started running. He jammed his foot on the gas and they took off, not before running over a few walkers.

As they left the parking lot and were safe on the road they cheered. "I've been thinking about this for a while! Man, does it feel good to be out of that school!" Travis took a front seat. "If you think that's great!" Carmaleigh walked to the back of the bus. "We have a cooler full of food!" She spoke waving a small bag of chips. "How did you know that was in here?" Parker smiled looking from the road to the mirror. "The football team received special privileges from the school. They were given money for lunches during trips. So did the cheer squad. I'm not surprised the band didn't get money." She handed Travis and Ben a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Parker grunted. "The band and the music class was going to end because of no money, I can see the school spending most of it on the football team." Carmaleigh nodded. "Though, half the cheer squad were bulimic or anorexic, so they took the money and spent it on themselves instead." She took a sip of Ben's water. "Were you?" Ben asked, concerned. Carmaleigh blushed and looked away.

"So where do we plan to head now?" She avoided his question. "For the moment, I think we should just keep heading this way. For now, you three get some rest and I'll let you know when I think of something." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Good! I could really use it." Travis headed to the back of the bus. Carmaleigh followed him.

In the back of the bus was packed with students belongs, suitcases and bedding, just a few pillows and blankets. Travis grabbed a pillow and took a seat in the middle of the bus. Ben and Carmaleigh sat in the back. Ben used a pillow; he pressed it against the window and leaned on it, resting his head. There were a few bumps and bangs that startled him. He looked over his shoulder and seen Carmaleigh digging through a few suitcases.

"What are you doing?" He asked taking a seat across her. "I can't sleep; the adrenalin inside me won't let me." She continued to look through the baggage. "I think you should try." He reached out to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She slapped his hand away. "I told you I can't!" She sighed. "I'm sorry." She stopped as she grabbed a specific bag and placed it on her lap. "Tell me what's bothering you?" He looked from her to the bag. She sniffed and cleared her throat. "Do you think I'm a crazy bitch too?" She sobbed. "No! It-it was you or him, remember?" He said grabbing her arm. "The way he looked at me, it hurt. It really hurt." She whipped away a tear. Ben thought for a moment, not sure what she was talking about. "How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me. He promised me everything; they were just stupid, empty lies!" She tossed the bag to the ground. He realized who she was talking about, Jason. He thought about him and the moment he and Carmaleigh shared in the equipment room. "What about the things we did in the equipment room? Didn't you do the same thing?" He said, suddenly regretting it. "That was different!" She shouted. "He cheated on me first! It was happening before this disaster happened; he just had the balls to admit it now! And for the record, it's only cheating if you stuck your dick in me, which you didn't." She whispered her last sentence, looking away. "Well, you and I have a very different definition for the word cheating." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"And, for the record." He chose her words. "If you wanted to lead someone on you should have picked someone else. I really liked you and I didn't want to be another one nightstand or someone to get back at your jerk of a boyfriend." He said as he took his original seat and leaned on his pillow. As he rested his head he could hear her sobbing quietly to herself. He felt guilty for ignoring her, but quickly gotten over it by falling asleep.

A bump on the road had woken him up. "Sorry! Sorry, that was my fault!" David shouted with a sheepish grin on his face. Ben's eyes left from him to Travis, only his head was visible from the row of seats. He looked around and he couldn't see Carmaleigh anywhere. Sitting up he grabbed his pillow and searched the rows. He didn't have to go far, she was in the next row over. She was laying down on the seat with her legs stretched out, resting on the other seat across. She looked cold, so he grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over her. Leaning on the seat he stared down at her sleeping form. He couldn't help, but smile. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't. He thought of his foolish, hurtful words and the guilt came back. He should have apologized and comfort her, but he didn't. He deeply regretted everything. Staring down at her now he thought that this would have been what he woken up to if had stayed with her in the equipment room. He might have been happy, if only for a moment.

Now, they were heading down what might be a dangerous road. Where decisions had to be made to survive. A world of chaos and havoc. He worried about this, he worried about her, them and the walkers they would encounter. Would he be able to protect to her, protect his friends? He thought about this, but when it all comes down, it's them or the walkers now and nothing would change that.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed. May continue this..


End file.
